


Valentines Day- Teen Edition

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emo!Raleigh, Herc is a good dad, Other, or attempts at it, teenage romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh just wants to see Chuck, but he has to get past Herc first.....</p>
<p>Valentines Day fluff featuring Emo!Raleigh....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day- Teen Edition

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon – until the doorbell rang for the second time, Max carried on barking at the door and it became painfully clear Herc was the only one who was going to put a stop this madness. With an aggravated grunt he got out of his comfy chair, booted Max aside with his foot and pulled the door open. Well well…

“Hello Raleigh,” he said wryly.

“Hi Mr. Hansen.” Raleigh replied, not making much eye contact.

What a picture this was. Raleigh stood before him, being coy and hiding something behind his back. Oh right…today was Valentine’s Day. He should have expected this. Oh Raleigh. Dressed in dark colors and with his trademark band shirt, the kid had dyed his carefully grown out bangs a bright festive fuchsia. How romantic. This seemed odd for a child who prided himself on his avant-garde stance on life. Wouldn’t an over commercialized made up holiday that pandered to _love_ and _feelings_ be something to protest instead of participating in? Who could figure this kid out.

“Shouldn’t they be black?” He asked aloud without realizing it.

Raleigh gave Chuck’s dad a weird look, “What?”

“Your bangs…wouldn’t dying them black be more…ironic?” Herc smirked at the confusion on the boy’s face. “Isn’t pink a little too …mainstream?”

Now Raleigh’s face matched the color of his hair. No wonder Chuck was so into him, he was freaking adorable.

Dads were kind of a foreign thing for Raleigh, so he was at a loss as to what the proper protocol here was. He looked up at Mr. Hansen with his big baby blues, which were outlined delicately in kohl pencil, and hoped that got him a pass.

Herc sensed that he was making the boy uncomfortable. He sometimes forgot how intimidating he was, and Charlie would never forgive him if he drove of his little first love. “Alright Raleigh, he’s in his room,” he moved out of the doorway so Raleigh could enter.

“Thanks Mr. Hansen,” Raleigh moved like lighting, in case Herc changed his mind and slammed the door at the last minute.

As he darted past and reached down to pat Max on the head affectionately Herc got a glimpse of his secret burden: a lovely bunch of pink and white carnations. Oh thank god they weren’t a dozen black roses; Herc could _not_ handle that kind of connotation. Although here again was Raleigh going against his own adopted archetype. Oh to be sixteen again.

Raleigh was headed down the hallway towards the epicenter of obnoxious music and his hormonally charged teenage son. Maybe a tiny intervention was needed. “Hey Romeo,” Herc called after him.

His tone booked obedience and Raleigh turned and gave him those big eyes again. “Keep the door open please.”

“Yes sir,” Raleigh grinned cutely.

Ugh he was a heartbreaker….and god help him if he did any heartbreaking in _this_ house. Herc stood in the hallway waiting for Chuck’s squeal of delight, then smiling to himself, let them be. He and Max would have a nice Valentine’s Day to themselves on the couch, napping. Leave romance to the young and ironically un-ironic.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent Valentines Day fluff. Emo!Raleigh wooing Teen!Chuck and protective Papabear!Herc are quickly becoming my new favorite thing. I might do an adult themed Valentines Day thing later if the mood strikes.


End file.
